ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 5
Ghostbusters 101 5 is the fifth issue of a six part series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Ghostbusters have found out what's bringing their dimensions together - and for once, it doesn't have anything to do with a sinister beam of light heading into the sky! Tech nerds from two dimensions will need to put their heads together and build something that'll solve the problem (and at least half of them hope any solution includes a satisfying explosion!) Ghostbusters 101 #5 Previews World page 4/19/17 Cast Anxiety and a Bronx Whale Walter Peck Mayor Mayor Bradley Janine Melnitz Jillian Holtzmann Evan Torres Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Garrett Parker Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Abby Yates Erin Gilbert Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Patty Tolan Winston Zeddemore Herman Melville Moby Dick Ghost Kevin Beckman Kevin Tanaka Vigo Equipment Anxiety and a Bronx Whale Nutcracker Ghost Transporter Sony 4K Camcorder Antenna-like Helmet Aura Video-Analyzer KUD meter Giga meter Ecto-1 Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Upper Arm Remote Trigger Proton Pack (2016) P.K.E. Meter (2016) Proton Pistol (2016) Containment Unit (2016) Ultimate Mobile Trap Items Anxiety and a Bronx Whale Stay Puft Marshmallows Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug Locations Anxiety and a Bronx Whale Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant New York City Hall Firehouse Woodlawn Cemetery Development On December 21, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #5's cover will have Janine Melnitz and the Kevins on it. erikburnham Tweet #3 12/21/16 On January 12, 2017, Erik Burnham mentioned writing a solicit for 101 "promising the threat in 101 would not include a sinister beam of light, aimed skyward." erikburnham Tweet 1/12/17 On April 19, 2017, the July solicits included the regular cover and logline for Issue #5. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for July 2017" 4/19/17 On May 12, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/12/17 On May 22, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a panel of the 101 class. TomWaltz Tweet 5/22/17 On May 23, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Kevin Beckman. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/23/17 On May 29, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann at Van Cortlandt Park. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/29/17 On May 31, 2017, in an interview the night before, Dan Schoening revealed he's just finishing pencils on Issue #5. Comicgeddon TV YouTube "IDW Comics - Ghostbusters 101 Creative Team - Interview with Dan Schoening and Erik Burnham" 5/31/17 On July 14, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a panel from Issue #5 featuring Holtzmann. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/14/17 On July 25, 2017, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters 101 #5 (Preview)" 7/25/17 On August 22, 2017, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 15. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 101 #5 page15" 8/22/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY170453. *Regular Cover **This is the fifth of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Janine, Kevin Tanaka, and Kevin Beckman. **Janine is wearing the Compact Pack. **Kevin Beckman is on his Ecto-2 motorcycle. **April solicits of this cover were the first clue that Kevin Tanaka was an amputee. **Kevin's below the knee prosthesis is a modern running blade type. **Of note on the map is the rest of Central Park continued from last issue's regular cover. **This is the first time colorist Anna Chher is credited on the cover. *Subscription Cover **The cover is a homage to "American Graffiti" (1973). **Tiyah Clarke and Winston Zeddemore are in the yellow car on the left. ***The car is a nod to Ghost Buggy from the Filmation Ghost Busters. Tim Lattie instagram 7/26/17 **Below Tiyah and Winston is Peter Venkman and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. **Next to Peter and Melanie is the Firehouse. **Below Melanie and Peter is Kylie Griffin. **Below Kylie is Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Fire Frighter and Ghost Sweeper, Trendmasters' Extreme Ghostbusters Ghost Blastin' Buster Bike, Ecto-1 (2016), and the Ghost Smashers' Ghostmobile car. teamlattie Tweet #1 7/27/17 teamlattie Tweet #2 7/27/17 **Near the vehicles are Psychomagnotheric Slime and the Animated Toaster. **Near the top center are Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. "84" is on her jacket, a nod to the year of the first movie. ***The pose of their hug may be a nod to when Janine tells him her premonition of his death. **Below Egon and Janine are the Rookie and Ron Alexander in their Chicago Ghostbusters flight suits. Ron has on the Compact Pack. **Below Rookie and Ron are Lou Kamaka, Dani Shpak, and Jenny Moran in their Ghost Smashers uniforms and wearing Ron's Proton Packs. **Below the Ghost Smashers is Kevin Beckman with his stock photos, Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Walter Peck shutting down the power grid (like he ordered to be done in the first movie and implicitly did while possessed in Ghostbusters: The Video Game). **Below Kevin, Erin, Abby and Peck are Ray Stantz, Jillian Holtzmann, and Louis Tully by the Containment Unit. **Near Peck is the Extreme Ghostbusters version of Egon Spengler wearing that team's pack. **On the right bottom is Lady Slimer and Slimer from Answer The Call in Ecto-1 from the first movie. The license plate is Bustin' in place of Cruisin' in the American Graffiti poster. *RI Wraparound Cover **On the front is Erin Gilbert seen in Chapter 4 of the 2016 movie when she returns to the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute after being fired from Columbia University. **On the back is a close up on Peter Venkman when the team approaches the Temple of Gozer from the first Ghostbusters movie. *What Came Before Page **Mentioned are: ***Ellis Island ***Holtzmann learning about not atomizing ghosts from last issue. **The Pirate Ghosts of Ellis Island from last issue are alluded to as poltergeists. **The three images are re-used from Issue #4: ***Page 13 panel 2 ***Page 6 panel 6 ***Page 8 panel 3 *Page 1 **In panel 1, the bar interior is the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie when the team celebrates their victory. **In panel 1, chalk writing left of the drawing of green plant is "...Question, Yes is the answer. Right, Ray?!" is a nod to Winston's "You say Yes!" reply to Ray after Gozer blasted them in the first movie. **In panel 1, the patron with the black beanie looking at the menu is based on Ghostbusters fan Eric Hollis. Ghostheads United Eric Hollis post 3/15/18 **In panel 1, on the far right is director Paul Feig. **In panel 1, the two people seated with Feig appeared in Chapter 16. They have a table right of Patty in the shot of the team looking towards the TV (the audience to us). **In panel 1, some of the beer taps are based on ghosts: ***The purple Kenner's Mini-Trap ghost is between the two word balloons. ***An Ecto Cooler pouch with straw is above Feig's visible hand. ***Kevin Beckman's No Ghost logo is three taps to the right of the Ecto Cooler. ***Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters' Brain Blaster Ghost is the second to last tap on the right. ***Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters' Green Ghost's watermelon accessory is the last tap on the right. **In panel 1, the news report mentions the two Statues of Liberty from Ghostbusters 101 #3 and reveals it's been a few days since that event. **In panel 2, the news ticker references ABS News from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **The Mayor mentions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **In panel 3, the Mayor changes to Mayor Bradley from the 2016 movie. The news ticker changes from ABS News to NY1 News, featured in the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, the various news station microphones reference: ***ABS News ***On the far right is 20/40/60 from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **The Mayor mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. Peck mentions the Statues of Liberty. *Page 2 **Janine's outfit is from a deleted scene in the first movie of her talking to Egon while he works on equipment.Spook Central Ghostbusters Deleted Scenes page **Peck alludes to Peter's Ghostbusters 101 fantasy camp. **Holtzmann is wearing her leather jacket and coveralls from when she first appeared in the 2016 movie. *Page 3 **Holtzmann jokes redheads don't have a soul. It dates back to the Middle Ages when redheads were believed to be associated with the Devil and unclean. **Holtzmann mentions the rock band KISS. **Holtzmann alludes to Thomas Wolfe's "You Can't Go Home Again" (1940). **In panel 4, the Camcorder used is the Sony 4K AX33 handycam from the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, the 101 students are each wearing: ***Garrett has on the blue cap from the Ghostbusters II Lobby Card No. 7. ***Evan has on the cap Ray wore in Ghostbusters II Chapter 14. ***Cait has on Abby's Helmet from the 2016 movie. ***Zoe has on the Aura Video-Analyzer colander. **In panel 4, the white diode panel by Evan can also be seen in the Ghostbusters II Lobby Card No. 7 **In panel 4, behind Zoe on top of the computer is the Mattel Rowan's Ghost toy. **In panel 4, attached to the sides of the black console are the green canister from the Mattel Ecto Minis Peter Venkman and Slime and the pink canister from the Ecto Minis Ms. Slimer and Slimer. **In panel 4, on the far right, on the computer screen is the infamous bad grammar ending to the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game. **In panel 5, Kylie is using the KUD Meter from Ghostbusters II when the Manhattan Museum of Art was swept for readings by the guys. **In panel 5, Erin is wearing her red vest outfit from Chapter 7 of the 2016 movie. **Ray alludes to the Bronx Spook from 101 Issue #2. **In panel 5, on top of the shelving are ***A bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. ****The green contents are Slimer bits from Campfire's Ghostbusters Marshmallows. ***The Slime Blower guns from the second movie as they appeared in Chapter 14. ***The Ion Shield Gun version 7 concept done by Kyle Brown on April 15, 2015 for later became the Ghost Chipper. **In panel 5, on the second row is the device that was next to Holtzmann in her and Abby's Kenneth P. Higgins lab in Chapter 2 when Erin first met her. *Page 4 **Egon alludes to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and the Bronx spook. **Abby refers to the Manhattan Ley Lines, a topic of the 2016 movie and something she detected last issue with Egon. **In panel 2, left of Abby is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 2, on the corkboard are: ***Ghostbusters II sweepstakes for family trip to Hollywood from a Ghost in a Can entry form done in Australia back in 1989 in conjunction with BP and Coca-Cola. ***Scorpio Products International LTD's The Real Ghostbusters door hangar that came in select issues of Marvel UK's The Real Ghostbusters comic series. ***The Real Ghostbusters school theme box art from McDonalds' promotion of The Real Ghostbusters in 1987. It is the one titled 'Schoolhouse' and 'Silly Slimer' featuring Ray as well as Slimer posing and is half-drawn on an easel. ***The Alberta Ghostbusters' logo on a business card. **Egon mentions the Containment Unit and its biometric scanner which has been equipped since the first volume of IDW's ongoing series. *Page 5 **In panel 1, on the black console's screen is a still from The Real Ghostbusters Data East video game when the players shoot at the Gliding Grim Reaper. **In panel 1, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg in on the computer monitor left of Garrett. **Erin's panic attack is attributed to when Gertrude Aldridge ecto-projected on her in the 2016 movie. *Page 6 **The green highway signs references the North Interstate 87 Albany sign and the Exit 12 H. Hudson Parkway South, Saw Mill Parkway North sign. **Holtzmann wonders why they haven't used wireless Traps yet. That kind of trap was used in the 88 MPH comics and technically in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 7 **In panel 1, the structure seen is the Jerome Avenue gate of Woodlawn Cemetery. **In panel 2, the small sign left of Holtzmann's boots references the Van Cortlandt Park, the city's third largest park. **Patty mentions three celebrities buried at Woodlawn ***Musician Miles Davis ***Former New York City Mayor Fiorello La Guardia who was mentioned as visiting Mayor Lenny in Ghostbusters II. ***Marilyn Miller, a musical comedy actress who performed for the Zeigfield Follies, a series of elaborate theatrical revues, in 1918. *Page 8 **The ghost of author Herman Melville manifests. **Melville's line "From Hell's heart, he has come for three" might be a nod to Captain Ahab's line from Moby Dick Chapter 135 "The Chase - Third Day" - "Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering whale; to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee." *Page 9 **As Patty realizes, the ghost is based on Moby Dick. **Peter mentions John Bonham, the drummer of the band Led Zeppelin. The "Moby Dick" instrumental was on the Led Zeppelin II album. The instrumental originated from Bonham's jamming in the studio. *Page 10 **The ghost from Issue #2 and Ley Lines are confirmed to be the thrust of the problem at hand. **Ray mentions Ellis Island and Erin's idea of a controlled-explosion from last issue. **In panel 2 and 3, the frame that can be partially seen is the logo for the Bandai Ghostbusters Toy Line that ran from 1984 to 1985. **In panel 4, on the ground on the right is Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug where it appears after Rookie collects it in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). *Page 11 **Abby is in a room with suits visually based on the VR helmet, haptic vest, and blasters from The Void's Ghostbusters: Dimension that started last year. **The device that Abby holds during her breakdown that Erin later swipes is visually based on the Belt Gizmo eye glasses case by Dollond And Aitchison Group. **In panel 1, the posters reference the "Here to Save the World" and "I've Been Slimed" shirts from the first movie's Official Mail Order Merchandise. **Erin alludes to Donatello. **Abby alludes to Slimer and the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. **Erin refers to Slimer as "Kevin Junior," the name Kevin Beckman gave him in Issue #3. *Page 12 **Erin mentions Gozer. **Erin alludes to Ray's Occult Books, Ghosts From Our Past, and Rowan North. *Page 13 **Erin mentions Rowan and his plan in the 2016 movie to unleash ghosts on the world. *Page 14 **Incidentally, the Ghostbusters failed to wrangle Lotan in Insight Editions' Tobin's Spirit Guide. **Peter alludes to the parameters of summoning Beetlejuice, saying his name three times. **Holtzmann refers to Moby Dick as "Willy," a nod to the Free Willy movies. **In panel 2, the headstone with the scroll on it is Herman Melville's. **In panel 4, the headstone with Mr. Toad from "The Wind in the Willows" appears to be a nod to the end of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at Disneyland and the moving of Toad's statue to the Haunted Mansion's pet cemetery. *Page 15 **Peter brings up how Willy was a killer whale wheres Mody Dick was a sperm whale. *Page 16 **In panel 1: the headstone is Archibald Gracie's. A prominent businessman whose former home is now famously known as Gracie Mansion. *Page 17 **In panel 3, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" on the back of Holtzmann's pack and the "biological hazard symbol" on the back of Patty's pack can be seen. *Page 18 **Abby mentions Kevin Beckman lives in the Bronx. **Kevin Beckman's desk and board from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie is on the right in panel 1. **Ley Lines and the ghost from Issue #2 come up again. **Ray's blue shirt and khaki slacks civies appears to be based on the civies he wears in Chapter 7 and Chapter 9 of the first movie but the collar is colored blue instead. *Page 19 **In panel 2: Erin's box references Kenner's Highway Haunter. **In panel 2: Abby's blowtorch references the Fire fly from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge". **In panel 4, Egon is using his Casio Micro-Mini Calculator from the first movie when he, Peter, Ray left Manhattan City Bank. **In panel 4, in the box is NOW Comics' The Real Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6. **In panel 4, in front of the box is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". **In panel 4, Kevin Beckman has his saxophone and stethoscope from his stock photos in the 2016 movie. *Page 20 **In panel 1, Egon eats from a box of Cheeze Itz. **Kylie mentions the Psychomagnotheric Slime. **Ray mentions Coney Island and alludes to the events of Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1. *Page 23 **Mentioned in the third paragraph is Ray's Occult Books. **Mentioned in the Tobin's Spirit Guide section is: ***John H. Tobin ***Gozer ***The Cult of Gozer ***Ivo Shandor ***The Ghostbusters' use of Tobin's in the first movie. ***The condensed version worked on by Egon and Ray is a nod to the Insight Editions version "co-written" by Erik Burnham that released last year. *Page 24 **Mentioned in the Spates Catalog section is: ***The "compendium of nameless horrors" is a nod to the name used in the West Ends' RPG. ***Harry Houdini ***H.P. Lovecraft ***Tobin's Spirit Guide **Mentioned in The Book of Curses section is: ***The Moaning Stones of Tangalla from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones". ***The Museum of Natural History **The authors Robert Tipton and Ned Tipton may be a nod to brothers Scott and David Tipton who have worked on Star Trek and Doctor Who comics. **Mentioned in the Stott's Spectral Almanac section is: ***The pattern of bogeyman-related manifestations from the Happy Horror Days arc of Volume 2 of the ongoing series (or Issues #9 to #12). ***Kylie Griffin **The "Stott's" in the title is a nod to Rachael Stott who did art for Ghostbusters International #6. ***In Volume 2 Issue #11, the Spectral Almanac is actually prefaced by "Gallon's" instead of "Stott's" ***Stott's Spectral Almanac was quoted from by Egon and mentioned by Kylie in Ghostbusters International #6 page 9. The topic was a pattern of manifestations of the Weeping Woman in White across eastern Europe. **It is revealed Kylie wrote a paper on the pattern of bogeyman-related manifestations. **The journal mentioned appears to be fictitious. **The Schoening Omnibi was mentioned last issue by Kylie. **Mentioned in the Schoening Omnibi section are: ***John Tobin ***Cult of Gozer *In the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6: **The plan drawn up at the end of Issue #5 to draw out the ghost and neutralize the Ley Lines with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime is mentioned. **The third image is reused from page 19 panel 4. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, Peter also made a crack about Holtzmann's gray hairs like on page 17 of 101 #5. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101IssueFiveRegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in solicit Ghostbusters101IssueFiveSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Ghostbusters101Issue5RIPhotoWraparoundCoverFront.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, front Ghostbusters101Issue5RIPhotoWraparoundCoverBack.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, back Ghostbusters101Issue5CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters101Issue5WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before page Ghostbusters101Issue5DramatisPersonae1.jpg|Dramatis Personae page 1 Ghostbusters101Issue5TitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents